Twelve Days of Christmas: Vongola Version
by akizaki14
Summary: Songfic. Mixed with humor. 12   chaotic  days of Christmas with the Vongola and Reborn. Non-OOC!


**~Twelve Days of Christmas: Vongola Version~**

**Hi! A Merry Christmas to all of you from the North and South Pole and the Pinoys. Just some songfic with the Vongola.**

**Disclaimer: I uberly don't own KHR or the Twelve Days of Christmas.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>On the first day of Christmas, my tutor gave to me,<p>

A Pineapple in a Pear Tree.

**Mukuro: Kufufu. Do you want me to send you to hell, akizaki14?**

**Author: No thank you, Mukuro. I'd prefer my name be written in the Deathnote.**

On the second day of Christmas, my tutor gave to me,

2 Flying kicks

And a Pineapple in a Pear Tree.

On the third day of Christmas, my tutor gave to me,

The Tri-ni-sette

2 Flying kicks

And a Pineapple in a Pear Tree.

**Byakuran: You Arcobaleno! Giving my collection to someone who isn't worthy to rule the world!**

**Author: Byakuran, you're not in 10 years later, they're just replicas by mail order from Comic Alley. "-_-  
><strong>

On the fourth day of Christmas, my tutor gave to me,

4 Grape Candies

The Tri-ni-sette

2 Flying kicks

And a Pineapple in a Pear Tree.

**Lambo: Uwahh! Give back Lambo-san's candies!**

**Author: :P**

On the fifth day of Christmas, my tutor gave to me.

5 Boxing Gloves

4 Grape Candies

The Tri-ni-sette

2 Flying kicks

And a Pineapple in a Pear Tree.

**Ryohei: Let's fight to the _EXTREME!_**

**Author: Oh shucks! *hides behind a closet***

**Author's sister: Five? One pair would be missing a piece y'know?**

**Author: Whatever…*EXTREME shouts* uh-oh...hide me…**

On the sixth day of Christmas, my tutor gave to me.

6 Weird Guardians

5 Boxing Gloves

4 Grape Candies

The Tri-ni-sette

2 Flying kicks

And a Pineapple in a Pear Tree.

**Mukuro: Don't count me with those weaklings.**

**Ryohei: _EXTREMELY WEIRD!_**

**Yamamoto: Maa,maa.**

**Gokudera: I will never have any boss besides Juudaime!**

**Hibari: For lumping me with those herbivores I'll bite you to death!*Tonfas out***

**Author: Reborn! Don't give people as presents!**

**Reborn: *Gunshot***

On the seventh day of Christmas, my tutor gave to me.

7 Strongest Babies

6 Weird Guardians

5 Boxing Gloves

4 Grape Candies

The Tri-ni-sette

2 Flying kicks

And a Pineapple in a Pear Tree.

**Colonello: Kora, what's the meaning of this, Reborn?**

**Mammon: Muu, you have to pay first.**

**Skull: I still have work to do Reborn-sempai!**

**Reborn: Hai?**

**Skull: I—no—NEVERMIND!**

On the eight day of Christmas, my tutor gave to me.

8 Poison Cookies

7 Strongest Babies

6 Weird Guardians

5 Boxing Gloves

4 Grape Candies

The Tri-ni-sette

2 Flying kicks

And a Pineapple in a Pear Tree.

**Author: These taste good. Reborn, did Nana-san made this?**

**Reborn: No, Bianchi sent them to me.**

**Author: *Pales* _*GRUMBLE_* I-itai *faints***

**Gokudera: I pity you pal…**

On the ninth day of Christmas, my tutor gave to me.

9 Dynamites

8 Poison Cookies

7 Strongest Babies

6 Weird Guardians

5 Boxing Gloves

4 Grape Candies

The Tri-ni-sette

2 Flying kicks

And a Pineapple in a Pear Tree.

**Bianchi: Hayato! Please take this cake filled with my love.**

**Gokudera: Oh fucking luck. *hands dynamites to me* I don't care if Aneki is blasted. Just get me out of here!**

**Bianchi: There you are Hayato. *appears in front of Gokudera***

**Gokudera: *blurghh!*  
><strong>

On the tenth day of Christmas, my tutor gave to me.

10 Mafia Bosses

9 Dynamites

8 Poison Cookies

7 Strongest Babies

6 Weird Guardians

5 Boxing Gloves

4 Grape Candies

The Tri-ni-sette

2 Flying kicks

And a Pineapple in a Pear Tree.

**TYL Tsuna: *waves off pink smoke* Eh? *looks around* Well, at least I'm away from paperwork.**

**Author: It must be the 10-year bazooka's doing.**

**Primo: Decimo? *sweatdrops* Even Ricardo!**

**Secondo: You still owe me, cousin! *ignites flame of wrath***

****Reborn: Dame-Tsuna, stop them before they destroy the party.  
><strong>**

**TYL Tsuna: *groans* Do I still have to?  
><strong>

**Author and Reborn: You're the successor/boss! *Reborn kicks Tsuna* **

**TYL Tsuna: _HII!_*avoids the kick* **

**Author: He's 24 and he can still make that unmanly shriek. *spots Octavo* Oh Hi Daniela! We share the same name!**

On the eleventh day of Christmas, my tutor gave to me.

11 Broken Bones

10 Mafia Bosses

9 Dynamites

8 Poison Cookies

7 Strongest Babies

6 Weird Guardians

5 Boxing Gloves

4 Grape Candies

The Tri-ni-sette

2 Flying kicks

And a Pineapple in a Pear Tree.

**Hibari: For making me go here, I'll bite you to death! *hits the author***

**Author: UWAHH! **

**Author's sister: Hibari-san...*eyes twinkle*  
><strong>

**Author: *limps to Ryohei***

**Ryohei: Found you to the _Extreme!_ Let's fight!**

**Author: No, please, no! Can't you see Hibari-san bit me!**

On the twelfth day of Christmas, my tutor gave to me.

12 Creepy Laughs

11 Broken Bones

10 Mafia Bosses

9 Dynamites

8 Poison Cookies

7 Strongest Babies

6 Weird Guardians

5 Boxing Gloves

4 Grape Candies

The Tri-ni-sette

2 Flying kicks

And a Pineapple in a Pear Tree.

**Mukuro: Oya, oya. Even attacking a girl, Skylark-kun?You should be ashamed of yourself. Even getting a wife will be impossible for you.**

**Hibari: Shut up you pineapple herbivore. *attacks Mukuro***

**Mukuro: Kufufufu. In denial~**

**Phone ringing: Kufufu, kufufu, kufufu no fu…  
><strong>

**Mukuro: Hmm? *smirks* I didn't know that Skylark-kun likes my song.**

**Hibird: Kufufu, kufufu, kufufu no fu~ **

**Hibari:*glares at Hibird* Kamikurosu *went on a killing spree, destroying the party***

**15 year old Tsuna: _HII!_**

**Author: *moans* My party!**


End file.
